nunca pense que me pasaria a MI
by hinata-gaara-love
Summary: tente planea una cita doble unas personas nos vigilan quienes será una persona que siempre pensé que no le importaba le importa mala en los summary soy horrible sise pero léanlo por favor perdón la falta de ortografía
1. que rayos hago aquí

Es mi primer fick porfa sean amables

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto

Capitulo 1 que rayos hago aquí

La verdad es que no se como me convencieron de venir simplemente preferiría estar en mi casa leyendo mi libro favorito pero de alguna forma estoy aquí enredad en una cita doble gracias a mi amiga Tenten. Quien necesitaba alguien quien la acompañara porque porque simplemente quería darle celos a mi primo Neji con un sujeto que conoció llamado Kankuro, pero Kankuro tenia un hermano menor y simplemente a Tenten se le ocurrió decir que le presentaría a alguien para que su hermano salga y a quien creen que le pidió venir porque la verdad era una forma que Neji se enterara de esto a mi Hinata Hyuuga una joven que no sabe decir no pobre de mi

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cine (inter/hina :por lo menos vamos a estar callados la mayoría del tiempo que dure esa cita sin sentido) pensando en lo que pasaría si Neji se llega a enterar de esto, en eso contra algo choque

-lo siento mucho no vi por donde iba- dije muy avergonzada y sonrojada -

-fíjate por donde vas baka- dijo un joven alto y lo único que vi antes de irse corriendo fue su mirada fría y su cabello roja como la sangre-

Estaba muy impresionada por sus ojos la verdad es que nunca avía visto ojos así solo recuerdo a verlos visto solo una ves , la persona que robo mi corazón

-HINATA-grito Tenten en eso recordé que tenia una cita doble -

-hola Tenten que te pasa por que miras a todas partes acaso buscas a Kankuro-dijo curiosa mente -

-ehhh no es nada hina la verdad es que sentí como si alguien estaba siguiéndonos- dijo mirando a todos lados-oye hina no acabas de escuchar un ruido como de alguien metiéndose o metiendo a alguien en un arbusto-

-Tenten la verdad no se que cosas oyes tu- dije con una gotita (las de anime :3)-

En unos arbustos cercanos

-shhhhhhhhhh cállate nos van a descubrir-dijo alguien tapándole la boca a un rubio

Porque ahora tenias que aparecer eres un baka-dijo un pelinegro-

-lsnsjndokdiwdi sincoubewubenbieubue- dijo o trataba de decir un rubio a quien todavía le tapaban la boca

_5 minutos antes _

_-Neji como vamos a hacer para evitar esta cita- dijo un pelinegro muy enojado_

_-la verdad Sasuke es que no se pensé en ir allí y provocar una pelea y ganar asi Tenten volverá a mi-dijo Neji muy seguro de si mismo-_

_-creo que necesitamos algo mas elaborado- dijo Sasuke un poco molesto por no tener un plan-_

_En eso aparece cierto rubio que reconoce a sus amigos_

_-ehhhhhhhh SASUKE NEJI ho..-no termino la frase porque Neji y Sasuke le taparon la boca y lo escondieron antes que las chicas se dieran cuenta de que las espiaban-_

_Fin del recuerdo_

-Naruto como se te ocurre gritar así no ves que tratamos de pasar inadvertidos –dijo Neji muy enojado-

-lo siento- dijo Naruto apenado-y porque están aquí y de quien me esconde-

-nada que te importe y oye no vas tarde a una cita con sakura-dijo dijo el pelinegro aun molesto

-verdad gracias por recordarme Sasuke-dijo Naruto corriendo

Cuando Naruto se marcho Neji y Sasuke siguieron a Tenten y Hinata dentro del cine donde se sentaron a esperar a sus citas

-oye Neji tengo un plan para evitar que pase algo en esta cita-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa málvala en su cara -

-ave dime –dijo Neji con curiosidad-

En eso Sasuke le dice su plan y cuando termina de explicarlo ven que llegan los muchachos con quienes Hinata y tente iban a tener una cita supuestamente tranquila y sin molestias

Continuara …

Por favor dejen comentarios :3 primer fick en mucho tiempo y para ser sincera ni a mi me gustaban mis anteriores fick que la verdad se borraron el capitulo que escribí ahora me gusta mucho


	2. empieza el plan

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al gran maestro masashi kishimoto

2) capitulo el plan comienza

Todavía no puedo creer que los chicos todavía no lleguen según Tenten debe ser porque Kankuro es muy despistado y tal vez se perdió

-mira hina hay vienes- me dijo emocionada-HEY KANKURO POR AQUÍ-grito Tenten

Kankuro escucha a Tenten y corre así ella y la abraza (inter/hina: esto parece una película)

-Kankuro tanto tiempo-dijo Tenten muy feliz-

-si a pasado mucho oye te presento a mi hermano Gaara no habla mucho pero como tú sabes Temari no me deja salir si no lo traigo conmigo-dijo Kankuro riéndose

-eso será porque la ultima vez que saliste dejas el auto de Temari como si fuera de hace 5 años así que tengo que salir contigo porque ella no confía en ti-dijo serio Gaara

-bueno no importa te presento a mi amiga Hinata Hyuuga –dijo apuntándome me sentí muy avergonzada

-bueno un placer conocerte-dijo coqueteando Kankuro

-hola-dijo Gaara sin mirarla

Unos metro más atrás detrás de un cartel de una nueva película se encontraba nuestros personajes o mejor dicho tratando de calmarse y no ir a destrozarle la cara a Kankuro

-aaaaaa como se le ocurre abrazar así a Tenten –dijo Neji casi gritando y furioso

-y como si no le bastara con abrazar a Tenten mira como le coquetea a Hinata y además mira a ese otro idiota como se le ocurre hablarle así a mi hime-dijo Sasuke muy enojado quien ya avía destruido su celular de lo fuerte que lo apretó

-que dijiste- dijo Neji molestando a Sasuke

-si ahora molesta recuerda quien te aviso de esta cita doble donde tu novia está saliendo con un completo desconocido y quien ideo un plan para que no se queden con las chicas –dijo un pelinegro muy molesto

-yayayay no se te puede decir nada –dijo Neji

-bueno empecemos con la primara parte del plan-dijo Sasuke

-bueno como cierta persona rompió su celular abra que usar el mío-dijo Neji

Entonces marco el número de su amigo-llama de la juventud

-ola lee soy yo Neji-tratando de calmarse

_-Neji que pasa acaso tu llama de la juventud se ha pagado por eso me llamas- dijo lee casi gritando_

-no lee a mi no me ha pasado nada lo que pasa es que supe que en el cine esta Tenten con un hombre que es un pervertido y además la llamada de la juventud de Tenten no "arde"-dijo Neji ¬¬

_-voy en camino Neji yo voy a ayudar a Tenten con ese pervertido y a hacer que su llama de la juventud arda como siempre tranquilo yo me encargo-dijo lee gritando_

-gracias lee iría yo pero tengo que ayudar a Hanabi a y antes que se me olvide también esta Hinata con ese pervertido y porciento se llama Kankuro-dijo Neji

_-claro Neji después te informo de la situación- dijo lee y enseguida corto_

-listo la primera parte del plan listo ahora la segunda –dijo Neji volviendo a tomar el teléfono y marcando-

_-Hiashi Hyuuga quien abra-dijo seriamente_

-hola tío solo te llamaba para decirte que Hinata está en una cita con un hombre sola están en el cine interferiría pero estoy atrasado a unas clases-dijo Neji

_-como voy enseguida gracias por avisarme Neji-dijo Hiashi muy enojado_

Colgó el teléfono y vio a Sasuke quien vigilaba lo que pasaba en la mesa de las chicas quienes todavía no entraban a la película

-listo Sasuke ya esta hecho solo falta ver que pasa-dijo Neji serio

-mm ojala funcione el plan-dijo un pelinegro molesto

.::Con Hinata y Tenten::.

-bueno chicos y que película quieren ver-pregunto una pelicafe

-mmm la verdad es que no se- dijo Kankuro –que tal si ustedes deciden

-mmm la verdad es que yo quería ver una película que es esa-dijo Tenten apuntando a un cartel de una película que decía

.:: ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL "2"::.

-mm no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Gaara serio

-por qué?-pregunto hina curiosamente

-por que cuando vine a ver la primara película con Kankuro el no pudo dormir por 2 semanas y tenía que ir yo a consolarlo porque Temari no quería-dijo Gaara recordando lo que había pasado

-eso no es cierto-dijo Kankuro sonrojado

-bueno entonces entremos a verla-dijo un pelirrojo sin tomar mucha atención

En eso escuchas gritar a alguien

-Tenten NO DEJES QUE TU LLAMA SE APAGE-grito lee

-lee qué diablos haces aquí-dijo Tenten con una gotita en la cabeza

(Inter/yo: como las de anime, o tengo inter no sabía genial :3)

-E VENIDO A SALVARTE DEL PERVERTIDO-lee grito- una pregunta quién es Kankuro-

-soy yo-dijo Kankuro

-así que tu eres el pervertido-dijo lee apuntando a Kankuro

-e yo no soy un pervertido-dijo Kankuro

-no te creo nada te voy a dar tu merecido por tratar de sobrepasarte con Tenten y Hinata-dijo lee –a y por cierto Hinata tu padre viene en camino-

-QUE MI PADRE QUIEN RAYOS LE AVISO-dijo Hinata muy preocupada-

-creo que fue Neji-dijo lee pensativamente

-a con razón todo va mal-dijo Tenten muy enojada-ya se las verá conmigo

-yo creo que mejor me voy antes de que mi padre llegue-dijo Hinata muy asustada

-aaa a todo esto vine a protegerlas y le voy a dar su merecido a este pervertido-dijo lee y Salí corriendo atrás de Kankuro

-bueno yo mejor voy a hacer que lee no mate a Kankuro-dijo Tenten-a y por cierto esto no era una cita hina Kankuro es mi primo y la verdad es que solo íbamos a salir para recordar viejos tiempos y pensé en invitarte para que Gaara no estuviera solo y sin además darle celos a Neji pero parece que todo me salió mal-dijo Tenten y se fue

-mejor me voy-dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a la salida

-si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa-dijo un pelirrojo acercándose a donde ella se encontraba

-no quiero ser una molestia-dijo Hinata

-la verdad no me molesta-dijo Gaara –vamos

En el camino hablaron de diversas cosa y se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común

-bueno esta es mi casa gracias por a verme acompañado –dije un poco sonrojada

-no importa si igual yo vivo aquí al frente-dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a la casa que se encontraba al frente

-entonces eres tu mi nuevo vecino en ese caso bienvenido –dije sonriendo

En eso Gaara se hacer a Hinata rosando sus labios

-bueno entonces te veo mañana-dijo mientras se marchaba

-si claro-dijo Hinata muy roja

Había una persona que había visto todo

Continuara….

¿Quién será quien estaba espiando a Hinata? ¿Kankuro se habrá salvado de lee? ¿Que habrá pasado con Hiashi al llegar al cine y no a ver visto a su hija ahí? ¿Ya no se que preguntar?

H-h-love: ola a todo el mundo voy a tratar de subir todos los días porque esta semana tengo libre

Gaara: si trata de terminar la historia porque siempre las dejas hasta la mitad

H-g-love: eres malo conmigo

Gaara: y tu conmigo no eres mala o te recuerdo lo que paso hace unos días cuando quise aconsejarte

H-g-love: tu consejo era horrible ni hablo de el

Hinata: oigan se les olvida algo

H-g-love: aaa verdad escuchen todos o mejor dicho lean hay votación con quien quieren que se quede Hinata como el señor aquí presente

Gaara: yo

H-g-love: o con Sasuke

Sasuke: me llamaron

H-g-love: no solo te nombre pero qué bueno que llegaste

Sasuke: aaaa

Gaara: porque a él si lo tratas bien

H-g-love: porque lo quiero :3 bueno dejen reviews porfa O.O a y no se olviden quien con Hinata Gaara o Sasuke :3 ustedes deciden

Chau


	3. descubriendo algunas verdades

Ola a todo el mundo quería agradecer a **Firey Girl **por dejar el comentario gracias voy a tratar de arreglar mas las faltas de ortografía y la redacción y eso creo que eso me dijiste que tenía que arreglar bueno lo intentare no me voy a dejar de escribir nunca me encanta jajá mejor dejo el fick

Naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto gran maestro

Capitulo 3 descubriendo algunas verdades

En eso alguien había visto todo los que había pasado

-HEY SASUKE-grito un rubio

-cállate dobe no ves que no quiero que me vean-dijo el pelinegro

-pero si no es Hinata-dijo el rubio viendo hacia donde miraba su amigo-HEY Hinata

-imbécil –dijo el pelinegro golpeando a Naruto

-hola Naruto-kun ola Uchiha-san-dijo Hinata acercándose a donde estaban ellos

-ola Hinata- dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa :D

-ola-dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia otra parte

-y que hacen por aquí?-pregunto Hinata muy curiosa

-bueno yo acabo de llegar pero Sasuke parece que te estaba espiando-dijo Naruto señalando al pelinegro

-Naruto no la estaba espiando no ves que esta es mi casa-dijo señalando la casa a su espalda

-es cierto Naruto-kun recuerda que Sasuke es mi vecino-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-asa y a todo esto quien es ese pelirrojo con quien estabas-pregunto Sasuke

-a el se llama Gaara es mi vecino del frente-dijo señalando la casa- además es primo de Tenten-

-enserio que Gaara está aquí no lo puedo creer-dijo Naruto muy sorprendido

-Naruto tu lo conoces ¿?-pregunto Sasuke

-claro que lo conozco y tu también recuerdas cuando viajamos a Suna para las vacaciones y fuimos a la playa y tire la pelota y le llego a la cara de Kankuro-dijo Naruto

-así si recuerdo no sabía que se habian cambiado-dijo un pelinegro

-yo tampoco-dijo un rubio-lo voy a ir a saludar-dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la casa

Tok-tok

-OYE SASUKE Hinata VENGAN-grito Naruto mientras cierto pelirrojo abría la puerta

-hola quien eres tú y porque gritas así-dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción

-Gaara no me recuerdas soy Naruto-dijo sonriendo

Sasuke tuvo que ir donde estaba Naruto para que ya no siguiera gritando mientras Hinata solo lo seguía

-oye y te acuerdas del Sasuke-dijo señalando al pelinegro

-claro que si –dijo el pelirrojo- hola

-hola-dijo Sasuke- yo me tengo que ir la verdad es que tengo que hacer algo y creo que Hinata también pero cierta persona se le ocurrió molestarme

-hay pero si hina no me hubiera dicho que Gaara se avía mudado no sabría –dijo el rubio

-bueno pero ahora sabes así que ya me puedo ir-dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa

-yo también me tengo que ir Hanabi debe estar preocupada-dijo mientras se dirigía Asia su casa-adiós

-adiós Hinata-dijeron al mismo Naruto y Gaara

Cuando Hinata ya habia entrado a su casa

-oye Gaara como conoces a Hinata-pregunto el rubio

-Hm mi prima Tenten nos presento supuestamente era una idea de Kankuro para que yo saliera con ella pero un tipo rarito apareció y dijo que quería matarlo aci que la acompañe a su casa-dijo el pelirrojo

-tu prima es Tenten-dijo sorprendido el rubio

-si-dijo Gaara

-ahora entiendo porque Neji esta atrás de ese arbusto espiándolos- dijo el rubio recordando lo que había pasado-pero ´por que Sasuke estaba espiándolos

-tal vez a Sasuke le gusta Hinata y pensó que soy una amenaza- dijo el pelirrojo

-enserio no sabia Hm pero pensé que estaría enamorado de esa tal Karin –dijo el rubio acordado ala muchacha

-al parecer no es así-dijo mientras veía por donde se había marchado Sasuke

-voy mejor me voy le prometí a sakura que la pasaría a buscar para ir al instituto-dijo mientras se prava y se dirigía así la puerta-adiós Gaara nos vemos mañana

En casa de Hinata

Ring-ring

-buenas tardes residencia Hyuuga-dijo Hinata

-Hinata soy yo Hiashi-dijo molesto

-a hola papa que pasa-dijo un poco asustada

-Neji me dijo que estabas en el cine con un chico-dijo muy molesto

-que papa yo con un chico no padre acabo de llegar estaba con Tenten en su casa-dijo tratando de sonar tranquila

-bueno llego tarde hoy así que no me esperen-dijo antes de colgar

Después de que termino la conversación Hinata subió a su cuarto y se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había pasado esa tarde hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente

Hinata se ducho y se vistió cuando bajo a tomar desayuno alguien toco la puerta

-yo voy-dijo Hanabi

Hanabi es la hermana de Hinata tiene pelo cabe y es menor que Hinata aunque es muy inteligente

-hola-dijo Hanabi abriendo la puerta

Parado en la puerta se encontraba el chico más famoso del instituto era un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color su color de piel era blanca como la nieve y a su lado se encontrada un joven de igual color de piel pero su cabello era color rojo sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas ojeras sus ojos eran un color verde, Hanabi al ver estos dos chicos se sonrojo

-vine a buscar a Hinata-dijo el pelirrojo-para ir al instituto

-yo también vine a buscar a Hinata-dijo el pelinegro

-e al tiro dijo que venga-dijo mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía a la cocina

En la cocina

-Hinata-grito Hanabi

-que pasa Hanabi porque gritas tanto- pregunto Hinata

-lo que pasa es que hay a fuera hay 2 chicos que vinieron a buscarte

-enserio-dijo Hinata- son Kiba y Shino?

-no, es Sasuke Uchiha y un pelirrojo-dijo apuntando hacia la ventana por donde se podía ver a los 2 jóvenes

-QUE SASUKE Y Gaara –grito Hinata

-que vas a hacer-pregunto Hanabi

-yo bueno creo que tendré que salir-dijo mientras tomaba su bolso

Cuando llego a la puerta

-hola chicos –dijo mientras sonreía

-hola hina-dijeron Sasuke y Gaara al mismo tiempo

-mejor vamos al instituto-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-si-dijeron y todos empezaron su camino hacia ale instituto

Inter/Hinata: este día va a ser muy largo

Continuara….

Espero que les allá gusta y no se olviden de vota

Sasuke

O

Gaara

Ustedes deciden chau


	4. Chapter 4 dia largo y cansador

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto

Capitulo 4 dia largo y agotador

-a que cansancio-dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en su cama –que día mas largo

.::Flash back::.

Cuando llegaron al instituto todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba siendo acompañado por una chica y no cualquier chica, la chica más invisible del instituto Konoha Hinata Hyuuga.

-hola Sasuke-kun –dijo Karin mientras abrazaba a Sasuke

Sasuke no respondió solo la ignoro

-oye Sasuke y que haces con la chica fantasma del instituto-dijo mientras señalaba a Hinata con depresión

A Hinata le decían fantasma por que nunca se veía y era tan callada y nunca hacia ruido que nunca la veían cuando pasaba al lado de ella o aparecía de repente, a estos comentarios Hinata solo los ignoraba

-no le digas así ella no es ningún fantasma –dijo muy enojado Sasuke

-Deberías controlar a tu novia Sasuke, no creo que sea bueno que vaya por ahí tratando mal a las personas- dijo Gaara enojado por el comentario de Karin

-ella no es y no será nunca mi novia –dijo el pelinegro muy enojado

Después de eso Sasuke tomo de la mano a Hinata y salió corriendo

-Sasuke a donde vamos –pregunto Hinata

Sasuke la había llevado hacia el parque que estaba en la parte trasera del instituto donde habían arboles sakura

-Hinata siento mucho lo que dijo Karin –dijo Sasuke apernado

-no importa Sasuke –dijo mientras sonreía

Sasuke se empezó a acercar a Hinata casi rosando sus labios cuando tocan el timbre

-eeee Sasuke creo que deberíamos ir a la clase –dijo Hinata muy roja

Sin decir nada Sasuke emprendió el viaje así el salón de clases Hinata y Sasuke estaban en clases distintas hinata estaba en el b y Sasuke en el c

-sabes Hinata no quiero ir a clases –dijo Sasuke quien seguía mirando había adelante

-Porque Sasuke-kun-pregunto Hinata quien se encontraba atrás de Sasuke

-para que, para que nos enseñen lo que ya sabemos además nosotros somos los mejores promedios de los cursos –dijo Sasuke

-y entonces qué quieres hacer –dijo Hinata con mucha duda

-me gustaría que e acompañaras a la torre del Hokage –dijo Sasuke

-Hm para que-pregunto Hinata

-me encanta la vista desde ese lugar –dijo Sasuke mientras veía hacia donde se encontraba la torre del Hokage

-bueno vamos-dijo Hinata

Sasuke y Hinata se dirigieron hacia él la torre del Hokage cuando llegaron decidieron tomar el ascensor cuando de repente este se detiene

-Sasuke que pasa –pregunto Hinata muy asustada

-no se-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke tengo miedo-dijo Hinata al borde de las lágrimas

-tranquila nada va a pasar –dijo Sasuke abrasándola

Continuara….

Todavía no termina el flash back porcia

Lo siento por no haber subido la verdad es que no tengo tiempo tengo muchas pruebas y además tengo lentes de contacto nuevo y no puedo ver muy bien el compu y por eso la gran falta de ortografía bueno quiero agradecer a

AnkoUchihachan

Tratare de subir lo antes posible pero la próxima semana tengo más libre chau

Atte.: Hinata-Gaara-love


	5. Chapter 5

Anuncio:

Lo siento a todas la personas que pensaron que iba a subir un nuevo capítulo la verdad es que lo voy a suspender por un tiempo la verdad es que he pasado por muchas cosas y emocionalmente no estoy bien, además que últimamente me enfermo por todo y prefiero cuidarme y hay volver, mi mente colapso y ahora solo tengo una die sobre que escribir y es un fick muy triste tal vez lo suba y este queda suspendido lo siento mucho

Atte: Hinata-Gaara-love

p.d: la pareja que voy a dejar al final es Sasuke y Hinata


End file.
